


FlashVibe

by Lelalemon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelalemon/pseuds/Lelalemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry comes back from from going into the past to find a big difference in the timeline. Hartley is a friend? Caitlin has a life? And he's in a relationship with Cisco? But everyone in this timeline is mad at him for how old him was treating Cisco. What is he going to do with this life? Mentions of past abuse between Cisco and old timeline Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

It’s Barry’s first day back. So far he’d noticed that they’d gained another comrade – Hartley. Caitlin has a second job. But the weirdest is how Cisco is acting around him. Sitting closer than normal. Resting against him. General puppy-dog following him.

Iris and Joe show up at Star labs near the end of the day. “Anyone up for a family dinner?” Joe asks the small group. That was a relief. He was always scared of coming back to a reality where he didn’t have Iris or Joe on his side.

“That sounds great,”  Caitlin says. Wells, Hartley, and Cisco agree. Barry grabs his bag and is caught off guard when Cisco gets on his tiptoes and kisses him on the mouth. Without thinking Barry pushes him away harshly enough to send Cisco to the floor.

Everyone has stopped and they’re staring at the two. Cisco gets up quickly, head down. “Sorry Barry. I didn’t mean to... I must have caught you off guard,” he says. Wells stomps over to Barry before anyone can react and slams him against the wall.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He demands. Barry looks at the faces in the room. They were upset with him, but not surprised by the kiss in general. “I’m sorry. He caught me off guard. I didn’t mean to hurt him,” he answers. Cisco puts an arm on Well’s shoulder.

“It’s alright Dr. Wells. I deserved it. I shouldn’t have... I surprised him,” he explains. Joe steps in now. “You shouldn’t have to announce that you’re going to show your partner affection Cisco. Don’t make excuses for him,” he says.

Barry swallows harshly. “You said this was over Allen. You said it would never happen again,” Wells says. “I promise, to all of you,” Barry says. “I didn’t mean to. He startled me. I would never hurt him on purpose,” he swears.

Wells lets him go. Cisco keeps his head down. “Do you want me to give you a ride?” Wells asks Cisco. He shakes his head. “I’ll be fine. Thank you. It’s fine,” he answers softly. They all begin to file out, Cisco stays behind Barry.

He follows Barry to his car and waits to be able to get into the passenger side. Barry’s stomach is churning. They buckle in and Barry begins driving. “I’m sorry Barry. I shouldn’t have taken such liberties. I know you don’t like to... to be affectionate in front of people. I deserved that,” he says.

Barry looks over at him for a second before he looks back at the road. “Cisco, no matter of that, no one has the right to hit you. I don’t have the right to hit you. I didn’t mean to push you like that, but you startled me. That doesn’t make it right,” he says.

Cisco looks back down. Barry wasn’t sure what he’d said but it had made Cisco fall deeper into his self. Barry pulls into the parking lot and looks over at Cisco. “Look at me,” he says. Cisco immediately snaps his attention up. Guilt courses through Barry’s veins.

“You are perfect Cisco. I was wrong and I promise I won’t let this happen again. You don’t deserve that,” Barry says honestly. Cisco wipes his eyes and nods.

They enter the house but the mood is no longer joyous. He can tell that his family is upset with him. Obviously other timeline him has done something to make them feel this way. “Wells, can I have a word with you?” He asks. Cisco sits at the table with a concerned looking Caitlin.

Wells follows Barry into a different room. “Dr. Wells, I need your help,” Barry says. Wells opens his mouth but Barry cuts him off. “I went back in time. We had it planned. I just got back today and things are different,” he explains. Wells looks Barry over. “Hartley, in my timeline, wasn’t a good guy. And am I dating Cisco?” He asks.

Wells sits down and sighs. “Hartley is a key member of star labs Barry. You can’t tell me any of this or it could change this timeline. And no, you are not ‘dating’ Cisco. You’re married to Cisco. Do you honestly not have anything to do with that?” Wells can tell Barry is telling the truth. He watches Barry pale and sit with his head in his hands.

“How long have we been married? How did that even happen?” He asks. “You started dating almost a year ago. You got married four months ago. You’re not a good husband in this timeline.” Barry looks up at him.

“Am I hitting him?” Wells confirms. “It started a few months in. You started like they always do- berating him, making humiliating comments, and eventually he was coming to work with bruises and even a broken arm once.”

Barry feels sick. “We tried to get him to leave and he refused. It doesn’t help that you are the Flash. He knew you’d find him if he ever tried to leave. The last time he ended up in the hospital. You had.. It was merciless. It finally seemed to snap into you that you were doing him wrong and you promised to stop.”

Barry feels tears in his eyes. “Why would he stay? How could you let me do that to him?!” He demands. Wells shakes his head. “He loves you Barry. So I take it you aren’t like that?” Barry stands and paces. “I would never hurt him. We were just friends in my timeline, but I still would have never laid a hand on him!” He yells.

Wells gets up and places a hand on his shoulder. “I can’t make you stay with him. I can’t make you love him, but you’re all he has and he’s stuck by you through all of the other you’s monstrosities. It’s worth giving a chance.”

“I have to tell him the truth. I can’t have him believe that I don’t know anything about this because it wasn’t something I cared about. He has to know.” Wells sighs. “It’s risky, but he deserves to know.”

* * *

 

They’re all sitting at the table enjoying dinner, having light conversation. He notices that Cisco is only picking at his pizza. “Is there something wrong with the pizza?” He asks. Cisco looks at him and shakes his head. “Do you want anything?” He asks. He doesn’t notice that everyone is subtly listening in.

“No, Barry. Thank you. I’m just not very hungry,” he answers. Barry smiles. “Cisco not hungry? That’s a new one,” Barry jokes. Cisco wraps an arm around his stomach. “I know. I’m sorry,” he answers. Barry looks to Wells for an answer.

The look he receives tell him that he had done this, too. He looks at Cisco again and notices that he is certainly thinner than he remembers. He gets up from the table with a disgusted huff and stomps outside. He’s leaning on his car cursing his other self.

After a few moments Cisco comes out to him, head down. “I said goodbye. I’m sorry it took so long,” he says. Barry unlocks the car. “Get in. We need to go home and have a conversation,” he answers.

Cisco gets in quickly. He can hear Cisco sniffling. “Are you crying?” He questions. Cisco quickly wipes his hands. “I’m sorry Barry. I’m really sorry,” he says. He pulls into their parking lot and rests his head on the steering wheel for a moment.

Cisco is trembling in his seat and Barry feels so angry. “Come on,” he says and leads his way to where Wells told him they lived together. Cisco stays a step behind him and doesn’t speak with any of the neighbors that greet him.

Barry opens the door and lets Cisco enter first. He waits for Barry with his hands clutched together in front of him. “Cisco, listen. We need to talk,” Barry starts. Cisco nods. “I’m not the Barry you have known for the last year,” he says. Cisco looks at him.

“I had to go back in time and I changed things in this timeline without meaning to. Hartley was a villain in the time I’m from. Now he’s everyone's friend. You and I? We were just friends and I had never put my hands on you in anger. Ever. Wells told me some of what this timeline’s me has done to you and it disgusts me. Why would you let anyone do that to you? You don’t deserve that!” Barry says.

Cisco shrugs. “I love you. I’ll do anything for you, because I love you,” Cisco says. Barry steps closer to him and ignores the small flinch. He wraps his arms around Cisco and pulls him in tight. “I’m not that Barry. I’ve never hurt you and I never will. I need you to believe me. It’s going to take some time to get used to how things are here but I’m still the me I always was,” Barry says.

Cisco leans his head on Barry’s shoulder. “So in your timeline, we were just friends?” He asks. Barry nods. “I can’t expect you to stay with me. It wouldn’t be fair.” Barry leans down to press a kiss to the side of Cisco’s mouth. “We’re married, Cisco. This is our life in this timeline. Just let me take this slowly, okay?”

Cisco looks at him in surprise and smiles. “Of course,” he answer happily. Barry pulls him close for another moment and kisses Cisco’s neck and lets him go. “Do you want something to eat? You didn’t eat much at Joe’s house,” he mentions. Cisco wraps his arms around his self. “You, uh. The other you wanted me to lose weight. I’m fat. Too fat for pizza,” he admits. Barry wants to find the other him and kill him. “You are perfect. I’m your husband now and all I want is for you to be happy.”

Barry sits down and leans his head back, eyes closed on the couch. Maybe he could go back in time again. Maybe he could prevent this from ever happening. Cisco clears his throat and Barry opens his eyes.

Cisco climbs onto his lap and settles their bodies together. “Are you attracted to men?” He asks softly. They’re both close to falling asleep. “You. I am attracted to you,” he answers simply.

 


	2. II

Barry wakes in the morning to the smell of food. He stands and stretches- kink in his back from the night on the couch. He walks into the kitchen and spots Cisco putting food on the table. “Hey,” Barry greets. Cisco turns and smiles. “Hey, good morning,” he smiles.

Barry walks up to him slowly and places a small kiss on his cheek. “You didn’t have to cook, but I appreciate it,” Barry says. He pours them each a glass of milk. Cisco stares at the food. “He wanted breakfast made every morning. There wasn’t a choice,” Cisco tells him.

Barry frowns. Why had other him been like that? Cisco sits down and begins making them both a plate of food. They eat together in companionable silence. Cisco begins to collect the dishes but Barry grabs them first.

“You cooked. I’ll do the clean-up. Go ahead and get ready for work,” Barry says. Cisco blinks a few times and accepts the help. Barry washes and dries the dishes quickly and goes to the bedroom to get dressed. Cisco is nude and he turns away to be polite.

“I’m sorry Barry. I’m just so used to... You know. Him being here,” he answers. Barry shakes his head. “I’m just trying to be polite. Just as much as I’m not used to this, you’re not used to me. I wasn’t going to just assume you’d be okay with anything.”

Cisco turns and Barry looks him over. There are bruises around his ribs. “What happened?” Cisco looks down and away form him. “You... I mean he. He was upset with me,” Cisco admits. “Wells said he stopped hurting you a long time ago!”

Cisco puts a shirt on. “It’s not like I was trying to parade it around. I couldn’t hide what he did at work, or the marks on my face but if he did something else to me, something I could hide, I would. After the hospital visit... That was the worst he ever was. After that, he stopped making them visible so that no one would notice.”

Barry clenches his fist. “I can go back in time, Cisco. I can go to before any of this happened. I will keep going back until this isn’t how it was,” he says. Cisco puts a hand on Barry’s arm. “That’s too dangerous and you know it, but thank you. I’ll be fine. It’s over now,” he says with a small smile. He leaves to give Barry privacy before they head to work.

* * *

 

“Barry, you need to run faster. This guy is quick!” Cisco practically yells over the comm. “Don’t you think I’m trying?” Barry yells back. He’s zipping through the city when suddenly the newest meta, aptly named The Sprinster stops. “He stopped! This is your chance!” Caitlin says. Barry stops and they can hear him exchanging words. “Barry, there’s something coming at you to the right,” Cisco warms. Barry zips through and groans in pain. His heart rate spikes up.

“What happened?” Cisco asks. “They’re working together,” Barry says. “Who? I don’t have any other meta reading!” Cisco panics. Barry doesn’t respond. He starts to work on getting video footage from anywhere near Barry that he can locate.

He finally gets in and sees Barry lying on his side. The Sprinster, an old man with super strength and Flash like speed for short doses is looming over him. A man in an officer’s outfit is on the sideline. Cisco quickly saves a picture of the man to send to Joe for identification.

“Barry! Can you hear me?” Cisco asks. There’s no response. “I think something happened to the ear piece,” he says to Caitlin. She’s working on breaking into more cameras to see more of the scene.

The officer lifts Barry into the air and slams him back down. Barry feebly fights back. Caitlin bites her knuckles and watches Barry slowly stand back up. The Sprinsters zooms off and the officer moves toward Barry again. He zooms away by a couple of blocks and stops.

“We have to get him!” Cisco says. “I’m on it, stay here,” Wells says. “Harrison is coming for you Barry. Just hold on,” he says into the ear piece. He can’t find any monitors in the area Barry collapsed in so he waits. “He’ll be okay. We’re ready for him,” Caitlin says to Cisco.

She didn’t understand his devotion. Sure, she likes Barry. She likes the Flash. He’s a super hero and he’s saved countless lives... But she’d also seen this other side of him. She’d seen him call Cisco fat in front of everyone to embarrass him. She’d  seen him mock Cisco and talk down to him. She’d even seen Barry hit him without provocation.

She had seen the monster he truly could be and while she didn’t wish death upon him and would still do whatever she could to help him, she couldn’t understand what made Cisco stay. Not just stay, but be still so completely enraptured by Barry.

Harrison announces his arrival. Barry is barely hanging on, walking beside him and holding onto him heavily. Caitlin pulls him onto the stretcher and into the infirmary. “Did he say what happened?” She asks Wells. “The cop shot him with something. He’s bleeding from the mouth, but I can’t tell if it from the physical assault or from some kind of poison,” Wells says.

He and Cisco wash up and prepare to examine him. Caitlin is already examining the puncture wound and trying to collect the residue for testing.

Barry opens his eyes and grabs Cisco. “I heard you. Thank you,” he says, trying to smile. Caitlin stops and stare. Even Dr. Wells stalls for a moment. Barry’s hand fall back down onto the bed and his eyes shut and they all snap back into work.

Once he’s stable but still out Caitlin and Wells go to the lab to identify the substance. Cisco sits at his bedside. “This feels familiar,” he says to Barry’s unconscious form. “How many times have we done this for each other? We could be school teachers, you know. I bet stuff like this never happens to school teachers.”

He laces their fingers together and rests his head on them.


	3. III

“Cisco,” Dr. Wells says while shaking the young man. “Wake up. I need to look Barry over,” he says. Cisco sits up feeling drowsy. “Sorry Dr. Wells,” he answers. Barry’s eyes are still shut. “He was awake for a while last night. He didn’t want to wake you up,” Wells tells him.

“He told you, right? That’s he’s not the Barry from this timeline?” Cisco asks. Wells nods. “He only told the two of us, and for good reason. He’s going to have to deal with everyone else thinking the worst of him. It’s too risky to tell everyone and have the timeline disrupted more.”

Cisco looks at Barry. “I still miss my Barry. I know it’s dumb,” he says. “This Barry doesn’t love me. Not like that. Not romantically, you know. I feel like he was forced into this, and it’s not fair to him. I think I’m just going to... I’ll get a divorce so that he can have his life back.”

Wells puts a hand on his shoulder. “It is a lot to expect things to fall into place. Maybe he should stay somewhere else for a while and you see how you both feel.” Cisco nods solemnly. His heart was breaking. It’s like his husband had died and he could never get him back. And now there’s this man- a version of his husband that hadn’t done terrible things to him, but there was nothing between them.

Wells leaves the room and Cisco exits soon after.

* * *

 

When Wells returns to check on Barry again Cisco is nowhere to be found. He sits next to him for a while until he begins to wake. “Hello again Mr. Allen,” he says. Barry gives a small smile. “Did Caitlin find out what that stuff was?” He asks. “Unfortunately no. It’s nothing either of us have ever seen before. She’s still researching it now. Luckily, it seems like your body is dealing with it well enough.”

Barry looks around. “Did Cisco go home?” He asks, a small tinge of sadness evident in his voice. “A while ago. About that- Did you, in your friends-only timeline, have any feelings for him?” Barry closes his eyes. “No. In my last timeline he was straight and so was I. I was in love with Iris for a long time,” he admits.

“You were here too. In fact, this relationship was the first time either of you showed any homosexuality. He’s thinking about getting a divorce so that you don’t have to give up your life.” Barry sits up even though it makes him feel dizzy.

“I don’t want that. I don’t want him to lose anything else,” Barry says. “Do you feel any kind of... Attraction for him?” Wells asks. “Well, yes. I always have. I’m man enough to admit when another man is attractive. Cisco has always been cute. He’s always been someone I liked spending time with. I never considered it like this, but I also don’t think it’s the worst thing that could happen. I mean, have you seen him eat a sucker?”

Wells laughs with Barry. “Talk to him. You’re never going to be his Barry- the one he fell in love with and married. But you’re still his Barry. If it doesn’t work out, you’ll still be there for him. But maybe, it’s going to be alright.”

Barry swings his legs over the side of the bed. “When can I go home?” Wells smiles. “I’ll ask Caitlin what she thinks. Stay here,” he tells him before getting up. Barry grabs his phone and looks at the time. It’s almost eight in the evening.

He sends Cisco a message. “Dr.Wells is asking Caitlin if I can come home now. Have you eaten?” He twists the phone around in his hands waiting for someone to answers him. “I made dinner,” is the response text that he gets. He eyes it curiously. He wasn’t even aware that Cisco could cook.

“Well, she says you’re good to go,” Wells says as he walks in with Caitlin right behind. “But if anything out of the ordinary happens, get back here as soon as possible,” she tells him. He gets dressed and zooms home.

* * *

 

He finds Cisco sitting on the couch in pajamas. “Your plate is in the oven. It should be warm by now,” he tells Barry. Barry leans down to kiss Cisco full on the lips. “Thank you Cisco. I appreciate that.”

He goes into the kitchen and finds his food. Cisco comes into the kitchen while he’s eating and gets a cup of milk. He sits across the table. “Did they ever figure out what it was?” He asks. Barry shakes his head and swallows his mouthful of food.

“It’s nothing they’ve ever seen before, but my body is fighting it. I’m supposed to zoom back if I notice any out of the ordinary symptoms.” Cisco nods. “I want to try for this, Cisco. If you’re up for it,” Barry says; fork on plate and eyes focused completely on him.

“You don’t have to sacrifice yourself for me. I would never ask that of you,” he says. “Cisco, I’m not going to lie and say I ever thought this would happen. I’d never even considered it. But there was never a doubt in my mind that I liked you. I love the time we spend together. I love the cute things you say, especially when no one else gets the joke. I love your hair and the way you eat suckers,” Barry says getting red faced.

“I am attracted to you. You’re the same Cisco I remember aside from the damage other me has done. You married the other me thinking you’d have him forever and I am the one that took that away from you. Just give me some time, yeah? We can start from the beginning.”

Cisco wipes his eyes. “Okay. Until you get sick of this, we can try.” Barry leans down and covers Cisco’s lips with his own. “You’ve made me a very happy man, Cisco. I hope I can do the same for you.”

* * *

 

Barry makes a bed on the couch even through Cisco insists that he take the bed. He slips under the blankets and closes his eyes, happy to be sleeping. His sleep is interrupted by Cisco. He zooms into the bedroom and watches his friend sit up, trembling, and bury his face in his hands.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Barry asks. He puts a hand on Cisco’s shoulder but Cisco moves away from him. “I... You... I had a dream of that night when you... When he sent me to the hospital,” Cisco says.

Barry gets down on one knee. “Cisco, you’re okay now. He’s gone and he’s never coming back. It’s just you and me here. Do you want to come watch a movie? I’ll sit up with you. I’ll make us some hot chocolate,” he offers.

Cisco leans his head on Barry’s shoulder and cries. Barry holds him close and rubs his back. After he’s had time to calm down he gets back up. “Thank you Barry. It’s late and we should go back to bed. I’m sorry I woke you up,” Cisco says.

Barry kisses him atop the head. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be in the living room if you want company,” he offers. Cisco gets back into bed and Barry turns the light off. He gets back on the couch and stares up at the ceiling. What had other him done that night?


	4. IV

Barry and Cisco are sitting at the computers waiting for Joe to arrive. Wells has insisted on showing Joe the still of the officer Cisco had taken. Barry hadn’t recognized him. Cisco is drumming his fingers on the desk. Barry puts a hand over Cisco’s and offers a small smile.

Joe comes in and Wells strikes up a conversation with him. “You look really nice today,” Barry says softly to Cisco. Cisco’s face reddens and he tries to focus on work. His Barry used to say things like that to him in the beginning too, and then it went the other direction.

Joe doesn’t recognize the officer either. “Maybe it was a meta in disguise,” he says. “Cisco says the meta alert didn’t go off for him,” Barry says.

“Maybe part of his powers include cloaking,” Cisco says. “It’s not perfect.” Barry squeezes Cisco’s hand. “We will just need to be extra vigilante next time,” Barry says. Caitlin walks into the lab with a broad smile.

“Hey Cait!” Joe greets. “Joe, nice to see you. Hello everyone,” she says happily. “Guess who just got promoted to head of a full lab?” She asks excitedly. Everyone congratulates he,r even though it is unspoken that she is telling them she won’t have much time to be around anymore.

“Caitlin, that’s amazing. I mean, not really amazing because you definitely deserve it but I’m glad they noticed your worth,” Barry says to her. She quirks an eyebrow but smiles. “It is a nice change. I feel like I’m really starting to get into my work now,” she tells him.

Cisco hugs her. “Sister, we’re going to have to go out to celebrate!” Cisco, Barry, Caitlin, and Hartley all head out for a night of binge drinking in Caitlin’s honor.

“So, Barry,” Hartley begins. “I feel like there’s something different about you lately,” he says suspiciously. Barry looks over at him and shrugs. “People change every day,” he answers simply. He still does not trust him.

They order food to the table and each grab a slice of pizza. He watches Cisco take small bites of his food, perhaps savoring the dish he loved most but had been forbidden from having for so long. He didn’t notice that Hartley was eyeing the change as well.

Cisco and Caitlin get up to dance and leave Hartley and Barry at the table alone. “He’s slipping,” Hartley says. Barry looks at him quizzically. “I told you that I was better than him. I’m smarter, I’m stronger, and I’m thinner. He’s a loser, Barry. When are you going to see that?”

He was surprised at the things coming from Hartley’s mouth. He had thought Hartley and Cisco were good friends. Isn’t that what Cisco had said to him? “If you hate him that much, why stay around?” Barry asks, taking a drink from his soda.

“Don’t play dumb Barry, it doesn't suit you and it isn’t cute. I stay for you. I stay in the hope that you’ll see the error of your ways and leave him.” Barry was stunned. “That’s never going to happen Hartley. I love Cisco, even with his flaws,” Barry snips out.

Hartley scoffs. “What brought about this sudden change of heart? Last thing I knew you were almost done with him. He’s fat, Barry. He’s fat and he’s worthless. You should see the way he looks at me when we’re alone together in the lab. There’s no way he’s faithful.”

Barry stands, full of anger. “I’ll see you at work,” he says and stomps toward Cisco. He gets up behind him and takes him gently by the hips. “Are you almost ready to go?” He asks him in his ear, trying to make his self heard over the loud roar of music and people.

Cisco turns to look at him. “Anytime you’re ready,” he answers. Barry pulls him closer and dances with him. “I’m not a good dancer,” he tells Cisco. It makes him smile. “I see that!” He says back. Barry pecks a quick kiss on his lips and continues trying to dance.

They make it back to the table not too long after that. Hartley is already gone. “Guess he went home,” Caitlin says. Barry purses his lips. “It’s probably a good idea to follow suit,” she tells them. They walk her to her car and wave goodbye before getting into Barry’s.

“Can I ask you a question?” Barry asks. Cisco looks in his direction. “Of course,” he answers. Cisco tightens his grip on the steering wheel. “How well do you and Hartley get along?” He asks trying to sound like it isn’t eating at him.

Cisco frowns. “Other you asked me this once too,” he says. Barry looks at him for a moment and then back at the road. “He and I get along fine, but there’s nothing between us Barry. I promise. I don’t know what you see, but maybe I’m being flirty and I don’t know it. I thought other you was just using it as an excuse to be angry with me, but if both of you see it... Than it is probably my fault,” he says biting his fingernails.

Barry reaches over for the hand and squeezes it. “It’s not like that. I thought you were friends and I just wanted to know. As I said, the Hartley from my timeline wasn’t a friend. I’m still finding it hard to trust him. I just wanted to know what you thought,” he says with a forced smile.

Cisco returns some of the smile. “I wouldn’t call him a friend. He’s a workmate. He’s smart but he’s not very nice.” Barry grits his teeth and they don’t speak for the remainder of the car ride.

* * *

 

Barry wakes up the next morning feeling lazy and warm. It’s a weekend and he wants to relax today. He smells food and his stomach grumbles. He walks into the kitchen and sees Cisco singing to his self and cooking.

“I told you that you didn’t have to do that. I can cook too.” Cisco shrugs. “I’m used to it. Don’t see any point in breaking it now. This way I have breakfast and nice you gets breakfast too. I shouldn’t blame you for what another version of you did,” he explains. Barry corners him on a counter and kisses him fondly.

“Thank you Cisco. I think I’ll get some of the housework out of the way while you cook. That way we can spend some time together after breakfast if you don’t have other plans.” Cisco blushes for a moment. “No other plans. Barry, you don’t have to do anything. I’m used to it. I can do it,” he says.

Barry laughs. “I am fully capable of some domestic activities. It’s not a burden just for you anymore,” he promises. He releases Cisco and whistles his way into the bedroom to collect dirty clothes. Cisco goes back to his cooking with tears in his eyes.

This Barry was so kind and he was everything Cisco had ever wanted from his Barry except that he was not his Barry. His Barry was the first person to ever sit up all night with him in a hospital. Yes, he had been the one to put him there right before the wedding when he broke his arm, but he’d stayed with him.

He’d also been the first person to call Cisco’s parents out on the way they treated him. He hadn’t seen them since that day- Barry’s orders. But those orders made sense. A lot of what Barry did makes sense. He was trying to protect Cisco and make the best life for him. And at least he was honest.

Cisco looks down at his self. He is pudgy. There is certainly no six pack there. Only his Barry had cared enough to be honest with him and try to get him to be more healthy- in his own way, of course. Only Barry had the compassion to call him out on his stupidity. Everyone else just laughed it off, so how was he supposed to learn?

No. This new Barry is nice and sweet, but he’s not the Barry that loved him and sacrificed for him. He’s not the honest one and Cisco will not give in to him.


	5. V

They end up on the couch together. Cisco keeps his distance from Barry, but Barry doesn't seem to mind. He lets Cisco pick the movie and sits casually through it. “Doesn’t this feel weird to you?” Cisco asks half-way through the movie. “Like you’re in someone else’s house and... I don’t know. Like this just isn’t right?”

Barry frowns. They’re spent so much time talking about how the other him had done Cisco wrong and how he could redeem his self that no one really asked Cisco if this was what he wanted. Cisco had even put up a bit of a fight the other day only to have Barry bully him into having a chance.

“Cisco, if you don’t want to do this we don’t have to. You’re not required to stay married to me, date me, try with me. Nothing. Your husband is gone and you’re basically a widow. I understand that and I’m sorry. I wish I could take it back, except that I’m glad you’re not being hurt like that anymore,” Barry says.

Cisco glares at him. “You don’t know what he was like, Barry. All you’ve heard is what he did wrong. We’re all human and we all make mistakes. I’m not perfect and neither are you. He was a good man and he loved me. He loved me more than anyone ever has! My parents never loved. I’ve never had anything until he allowed me to call him mine.”

Barry looks away from him. “I’ll go then. I can never be him, Cisco. I don’t feel the desire to hurt you or put you down. I like you just the way you are. I liked you from the moment we met, but I’ll go. I’m a constant reminder of what you’ve gone through and what you’ve lost and that isn’t fair to you.”

Cisco bits his lip. He hadn’t though this Barry would take it so hard. It’s not like he had anything invested in this. Cisco was the one that had been married for a year already! Barry gets up and grabs a few things and leaves before Cisco can even stand.

The house looks so empty now and it makes Cisco want to cry. Now he really had nothing.

* * *

 

Barry shows up at Joe’s door and knocks. It had been a while since he had to do that. Joe opens the door and is surprised to see him. He frowns when he sees the bags. “Boy, don’t you tell me you did anything to him. I told you the next time I would press charges even if he wouldn’t,” Joe threatens.

Barry feels tears behind his eyes. “I didn’t do anything to him. He’s decided to do the right thing and move on with his life. I was wondering if I could stay here until I found a place of my own,” Barry answers.

Joe looks him over with distrust. “Please?” Barry asks. Joe moves out of the door way and invites Barry to come inside. “You remember the rules? I’m not going to do your laundry for you,” Joe says. “Of course,” Barry answers. “Thank you,” he says again.

Once he was in his old room, unpacked for the most part he lies down on the bed. Now he was away from Cisco personally. He should find a way to get away from him at work, too. It wasn’t fair to Cisco. He decided he would allow Hartley to do the team Flash work and man the comm. Cisco could do whatever he thought was best in the confines of his own lab where there were no reminders of his unfair life.

He walks into Star labs knowing that Dr. Wells would be there. “He doesn’t want to try to make this work. I moved out today,” he tells him. Dr. Wells frowns. He had hoped that Cisco would be able to adapt better than that.

“I want to put Hartley on the comm and deal with him directly from now on. Cisco should take over Cait’s lab. He shouldn’t have to see me or do anything for me,” Barry tells him. He sighs. He’d seen these kinds of complications coming up when the two first started dating.

“That’s fine, as long as Hartley is comfortable with it. Just let them both know by Monday,” he tells him. Barry nods and decides to deal with Hartley first. He zooms to where he knows Hartley is living and knocks on the door.

Hartley is smartly dressed, even on this day off. “Barry, how lovely to see you,” he says. “Can I come in? I have some work to discuss with you,” Barry tells him. Hartley invites him in and brings him a drink. “Go on. Is something wrong?” He asks.

Barry ignores the drink and gets down to it. “It’s over between myself and Cisco,” he tells him. It hurts to say. “Finally! What did it take to finally make you see?” Hartley asks sadistically. Barry looks down at the floor. “He kicked me out. I wasn’t a good husband to him. He made the right choice,” Barry says.

Hartley laughs. “I told you- He’s not very smart.” Barry ignores the comment. “In an effort to be courteous, I want to move you to being in charge of team Flash so that I can put him in Caitlin’s lab. He can have his own space away from me.”

Hartley grins. “This must be my lucky day.” Barry feels sick to his stomach as he walks out the door. He doesn't want to see Cisco this early. He doesn't want to text him this important information either. He’d considered having Hartley pass on the information so that he wouldn’t have to- but Cisco deserved better.

He walks as slowly as he can to Cisco’s apartment and knocks on the door. Cisco opens it a few minutes later- surprised to see him. “I spoke with Wells. We’re going to put Hartley in charge of Team Flash so that you can take over Caitlin’s lab. You have free reign and command. And you won’t have to see me,” he adds sadly.

Cisco’s eyes are wide. “What if I don’t want that?” Cisco asks. Barry shakes his head. “It’s the only fair thing to do. You don’t deserved to have to help someone that hurt you. Not me and not other me. It’s for the best,” Barry says. He turns to walk away but Barry stops him.

“I’ve always been the one in your ear Barry. You said yourself that you don’t trust him,” he argues. Barry smiles sadly. “I’d rather take that chance with my own life than make you go through this pain another moment Cisco.”


	6. VI

Barry tries to avoid the labs as much as he can. He doesn't want to see Cisco. He doesn't want to see Hartley either, for that matter. He wishes he could see the other timeline self and see just what went wrong with him.

The next day while he’s at work at the CCPD he looks into the file that he knows had to have been made the night other him sent Cisco to the hospital. He finds the file after an hour of searching and sneaks it into his office.

He sets it on the counter and shuts his office up around him. There are photographs taken by the investigating officer of Cisco. Barry can’t look away. His friend is completely covered in blood and bruising.

He moves to the case report and begins to read it. “Victim from henceforth named Cisco sustained multiple blows to the face, torso, legs, and head,” it begins. Barry reads through it until tears block him from seeing. He wipes his face and sets the papers down.

Cisco had been brutalized. Other him had beaten him. He’d been restrained and hurt. He’d been forced into sex. Other him had used his superpowers to hurt Cisco. He’d used his superior strength to beat Cisco down and hold him. He’d used his super-speed to violate him- the forcible penetration with his speed added had torn Cisco. There had been a perforation to his colon that they’d fixed with surgery.

Cisco had explained, once conscious again, that it had been consensual rough sex gone bad. The doctors knew better, but Cisco never dropped his story. Barry holds his head in his hands. Cisco could have died.

* * *

 

The Sprinster is back and it’s Hartley that calls for him. He follows Hartley’s direction to the meta. “Keep an eye out for that cop,” Barry reminds him. He is trying to find a way to corner the man. He grabs a bystander and Barry freezes. “Give it up, Flash. I will always beat you. I have something that you never will. I know how people really see you. I know that not everyone is on your side,” he says before tossing the pedestrian and zooming away.

Barry catches the bystander and goes back to Star labs. He slams his hands down. “I don’t know how he keeps getting the better of me!” He yells. Wells, Cisco, and Hartley are watching him. “I can’t figure out his weakness. I can’t ever get close enough to him,” Barry laments.

“What exactly did he mean by ‘he knows what people really think of you’? There’s a The Flash day! You have your own coffee!” Cisco says. “There could be a group of people somewhere that think that he isn’t necessary. Not everyone is going to like him.,” Wells says.

“Cis... Hartley- could you start looking for local groups that feel like I’m in the way? Not necessarily criminals, just people that don’t want me around?” Barry asks. Hartley shrugs. “I guess.” Cisco speaks up next. “If you’re busy I can do it. No problem,” he offers.

Hartley stands. “I’ve got it. Really, go ahead and focus on your lab stuff. Team Flash is covered. And Barry, maybe you need to rest. Maybe there’s something going on in your personal life that is distracting you from getting this done.” Cisco looks down at the floor and leaves the room. Barry nods his head and makes his way back home.

Wells looks over at Hartley with suspicion. “Are you sure you’ve got time? This isn’t overwhelming you, is it?” Hartley rolls his eyes. “I don’t know why everyone made it seem to difficult. I have it under control,” he tells Wells. Wells raises an eyebrow.

“Do you think you could also investigate further into the Sprinster? Try to find a weakness.” Hartley rolls his eyes again and goes back to typing on his computer.

* * *

 

Barry is lying on his bed when Joe knocks and asks to come in. He sits on the chair near Barry’s bed and sighs. “I know this is hard for you Barry. I know you loved him, regardless of what went on between the two of you.” Barry purses his lips.

“Have you tried talking to him again?” Barry shakes his head. “I don’t want to pressure him. I’ve already done enough to hurt him.” Joe sighs. “This was the change that we all wanted to see for so long. And when you finally grow up and get your head out of your ass, he stops wanting to be together?”

Barry looks away from Joe. “Try talking to him. Maybe he just doesn’t trust this sudden change from you.”

* * *

 

Barry finds his self in Star labs unable to sleep. Cisco is still there in the lab working on something. “Is there something going on? I didn’t overhear the alarm going off,” Cisco says. Barry shrugs and takes a seat.

“I couldn’t sleep. Just ended up here,” he answers. Cisco turns to him for a moment. “Is there something wrong?” Barry doesn’t meet his eyes. “I looked up the police report on the night alternate me put you in the hospital.”

Cisco’s eyes widen. “Why?” Barry looks at him but can’t hold the contact. He doesn’t deserve to be this close to Cisco regardless of the fact that he was not the him that had hurt Cisco. “I had to know what I did to you.” Cisco comes closer to him. “You didn’t do anything to me. That was the alternate you,” he says softly.

Barry looks up at him. “That doesn’t really matter though, does it?” Cisco leans forward and their lips meet. Barry pulls him closer and then lets go. “I would never do anything like that Cisco. I would never hurt you,” Barry says. There are tears running down his face. “I don't want to believe that any version of me would be that evil. You don’t deserve that,” he tells him.

“Barry... Why did you kick me out of team Flash?” Barry looks at him in confusion. “You are always going to be part of team Flash. You shouldn’t have to work with me or around me if you don’t want to. It’s not fair to you. Not with what you’ve already been through.”

Cisco shakes his head. “I appreciate that promotion. I have my own lab, I have time to make everything I’ve ever thought of and it’s a dream come true... But it doesn’t matter because I had to lose something that mattered more than that,” Cisco says, his eyes now brimming with tears.

Barry wipes the tears away and kisses him again. “Can we try again?” Cisco asks. Barry nods. “Anything Cisco. Whatever you’re ready for.”

“Do you want to come home tonight? Your pillow is still on the couch,” Cisco offers. “That would be nice. Thank you so much Cisco.”


	7. VII

Joe smiles as he watches his son walk out the door with his few belongings to return to Cisco’s apartment. They’d waited almost a year for this kind of change. He was surprised when he’d discovered that his mild-mannored, superhero of a boy was hurting anyone without provocation.

The first time Cisco had come to work with a split lip and bruising on his cheek there was no lying to Joe. Cisco tried and it was almost believable but after so many years in this line of work Joe recognized that injury- and he knew when he was being lied to.

It was still hard to swallow, even when he saw it happen with his own eyes. He’d been in the lab with Wells waiting to hear back about the meta they were tracking. He wasn’t sure exactly what had been said between Cisco and Barry, as they were out of range, but he saw Barry stand over Cisco’s small frame and backhand him.

He felt like he’d gone into shock. He looks over at Wells and knows he’d seen it as well, but he didn’t look surprised. “How long has this been going on?” He asks. Wells frowns. “Since the beginning. It hasn’t been physical until recently but I knew it was just a matter of time,” he says.

Joe couldn’t fool his self any longer. He’d heard the comments Barry had been making recently. He’d been picking on all of Cisco’s small flaws and insecurities. He had told himself that that was just how the couple was, but now he saw it for what it was. It was abuse, plain and simple.

* * *

 

Barry enters behind Cisco nervously. “You don’t have to worry. In all honesty you live here too.” Barry presses a small kiss to his cheek. “I just want you to be comfortable,” he tells him honestly.

They sit on the couch together and decide to watch a movie. Cisco sits up against Barry’s side and Barry wraps his arms around him. “This is nice,” Barry says softly into Cisco’s ear. Cisco shivers and agrees. Barry places small kisses on Cisco’s neck and cheek and finally his lips when Cisco turns to him.

He doesn’t plan on taking it further. It wouldn’t be right and they weren’t ready for that, but like a couple of teenagers they make out on the couch. “Do you want to...?” Cisco asks red faced. Barry shakes his head.

“Slowly Cisco. This is something new and I want to savor this,” he says. They’re both aroused. “Do you want to take a shower and relieve yourself?” Cisco asks. Barry nods. “We can shower together.” For the first time in a long time Barry takes it slow.

They are both shy about entering the shower together. It takes another moment for the passion to return. Cisco initiates it this time. He runs his hands down  Barry’s chest. Barry wraps his arms around Cisco’s form. “You’re so beautiful Cisco,” Barry tells him.

Cisco flushes and presses his lips against Barry’s. Barry has to pull away and breathe. “Let me wash your hair,” Barry says. Cisco turns around, very concious that Barry can see his bare backside. Barry pulls him back so that he can completely wet the hair.

* * *

 

Cisco curls close to Barry’s body. Barry is a blanket hog and Cisco isn’t strong enough to budge him. He takes the small flap he’s about to move and closes his eyes. He wakes up not the long after shivering and tries to cover up again. When he wakes up in the morning he’s completely wrapped in the blanket.

Barry has his arm wrapped around Cisco’s middle snoring softly. It’s about ten minutes until the alarm is set to go off. Cisco carefully gets out of bed and begins his morning routine. The coffee is set, his teeth and hair are brushed and he returns to bed.

Alternate Barry hated hearing the alarm go off. He seemed happier to be awakened by Cisco. It amde the day smoother, so it soon became a habit.

Cisco pulls Barry’s pants off and takes him in his mouth. The blankets are pulled over him completely so he listens for a response. It’s only a minute in when Barry’s hand grips his hair. He swallows around Barry. “Iris,” Barry moans. Cisco bites down in surprise, Barry gasps in pain and pulls Cisco by the hair away from him.

He pulls the blankets away to look at his wounded penis. “What the fuck?” He asks in anger. Cisco is sitting back on the bed. “You called me Iris,” he answers. There are little drops of blood falling from Cisco’s little teeth-prints. “So you bit me?” He shouts. “Fuck Cisco. I’m sorry I said that. In my world I was in love with Iris. This is still new to me,” Barry explains.

Cisco gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom. Barry curses his self. He shouldn’t have shouted at Cisco and he should not have called him Iris. He pulls his pj pants back up and knocks on the bathroom door.

“Cisco, are you okay? I’m sorry that I yelled. I’m sorry for this morning. Can I come in so we can talk about it?” He asks. Cisco opens the door completely dressed for work. “It’s not a big deal. You’re right. We just started this relationship and I need to be more understanding. I’m sorry. And I’m sorry I hurt you. I was just really surprised and I didn’t mean to do that. I would never do that on purpose,” he says softly.

Barry wraps his arms around him. “I know baby doll. This was my fault- all of it. Lets start over again, okay? Okay baby doll?” Barry asks while he kisses Cisco’s lips. Cisco smiles at the pet name. “Okay. Good morning Barry,” he says. Barry locks his lips to Cisco’s and pulls him close. Barry starts to pull Cisco’s shirt up but his phone goes off.

Cisco is panting, readjusting his shirt while Barry zooms off to answer the phone. “Hey, we have a Meta Emergency,” Hartley says. “The Spinster is at CCPD,” he explains. “I’m on it,” Barry says. He zooms into his outfit but stops in front of Cisco. “It’s the Spinster. I’ll see you soon,” he promises with a slow kiss to Cisco’s lips. Once the kiss is over he’s gone in a flash. Cisco rushes to his car and heads to Star Labs.


	8. VIII

The Spinster is waiting for him in CCPD. “I was wondering when you would get here. Not very fast for someone that calls himself the ‘Fastest man on Earth’ are you?”

Barry tries to calculate his best possible route of action without injuring the numerous civilians around them. “Hartley, are you picking up any meta data besides Sprinster?” He asks. The old man smiles. “I told you, Flash. I’m going to win because I have the public on my side. They know all about you. They know that you’re not the sweet angel that you want to pretend to be. I know who you are, Flash. I know you and I know what you’re like. You’re a monster. You’re no hero,” the man says.

“How does he know about you?” Hartley asks. It sends a pang through Barry’s heart that it is considered accurate knowledge that he is a monster. “I don’t know who he could be. I’ve never seen him before and it’s not like I make a habit of discussing my personal life with people I don’t know,” Barry snaps back.

“Maybe,” hartley begins. “It’s someone that Cisco spoke to. Someone that Cisco knows. It is possible that he’s not telling the truth about recognizing him?” Barry rejects the idea immediately. At least the malice that Hartley intends. Could there be someone that he spoke to without knowing?

“Get Cisco on the line,” Barry says. The Spinster is grinning at his from accross the building. “Barry?” Cisco says. “Who did you tell?” He asks simply. “I... I was seeing a domestic violence councilor,” he admits. “Dr. Reyhnold. But I checked him out first and he didn’t set off the Meta alarms!” He says.

“Great Cisco. You caused this foe. You put team Flash in danger all because you can’t handle your own marriage. No wonder he took you off the comm,” Hartley snaps.

“Spinster!” He yells. “I know how you feel about me and you’re right. I’m not a good guy. I’m a monster and I’ve done terrible things to the people that loved me the most. You’re right about all of that. But this isn’t justice. You can’t take justice into your own hands. That isn’t how a civilized society works!” he says.

“I want my own justice. The courts are weak against animals like you,” Spinster says. Flash tries to respond but he’s shot again and falls. “Shit, shit, it’s that stuff again,” he says over the comm. “Barry!” Hartley yells. Someone grabs him from behind and pulls a cloth over his head.

* * *

 

When he wakes next he’s tied to a dentists chair. He’s completely naked. “It must be so hard for you. Not only do you have to keep your identity a secret, but you have to hide who you are as well. Would they all stay by your side if they knew the hero they depended on was at home abusing his partner?”

Barry struggles to move but he’s held tight. “I’ve changed,” he tries to tell the doctor. He’s hit hard in the stomach. He struggles to breath for a moment. “That’s what they all say. No one really changes. If you were capable of degrading your lover once, you are forever. Even if you don’t hit him anymore, you’re still the same person inside. You’re still the same monster.”

He is hit in the face over and over and over. His mouth tastes like blood. “Admit that you’re a monster,” the doctor says. Barry spits blood out of his mouth. “I am a monster,” he says. The man kicks him in the stomach, then hits him in the face. The blows land all over his body and he doesn’t know how to prepare for where the next will be. “Admit that you’ll always be a monster.” Barry is aching all over. “Always be a monster,” Barry manages.

He feels the doctor grab his sensitive areas and he begins to panic. “I don’t know what I want to do to you. Should I cut it off? Should I castrate you?” Barry is trembling in fear. “Please no,” he says. The doctor grabs a tray before sitting down. “I’m going to do to you what you did to him,” he says. Barry struggles harder. “Please, please,” he begs. He feels pressure. “Did he beg too?” Barry clenches his jaw and shuts his eyes. “Yes,” he says. He can’t relax but he know struggling is just going to make this worse.

"I want you to think about every moment you've had together with him. I want you to think about all of the times that he's come to you excited to share a part of his life, or a moment of his time with you. I want you to think about every selfish moment that you put yourself first. I want you to think about every bruise, every cut, every slap and punch and evil word you've ever used against him." 

* * *

 

Barry wakes up in the hospital. Hartley and Wells are at his bedside. “Hey, are you awake?” Wells asks. Barry nods. He doesn’t have the strength to speak. “We are stuck in a hard position. We know who did this to you. It was the therapist that Cisco went to. But if we take him, it will reveal your identity,” wells explains. Barry closes his eyes again. “Let him be,” he mumbles.

Hartley snorts. “This is all Cisco’s fault,” he says. Barry doesn’t open his eyes. “Come on Hartley, we need to let him rest,” Wells says. “We will be back tomorrow,” Wells promises. He doesn’t open his eyes but he hears them walking away and the door shut.

He feels the pressure of pain all over his body but it’s hazy from the pain medication he must be on. Someone enters the room and he opens his eyes. The room is fuzzy but he can tell it’s Caitlin’s form. “Wells told me that you woke up. I thought maybe you’d want to hear about the condition you’re in from me,” she says. He nods slowly. “I’m sure you’re in pain. We can’t give you enough pain medication to relieve you completely because your body metabolizes it so fast. I’ll start from the top. You have a fractured jaw, you had swelling on your brain, you broke the bottom two ribs on your left side, your colon was perforated with a... an object. Both of your ankles were also broken. Your body is healing quickly so it should only be a few days until you’re back to normal,” she explains.

“Where Cisco?” He asks. She gets him a glass of water and helps hold it to his mouth. “He was here in the morning but Hartley is making sure he knows that he caused this, so he hasn’t really been around. You were in pretty bad condition when you got here so I haven’t had the time to talk to him yet.

Barry closes his eyes again, lulled to sleep with Caitlin’s soothing voice explaining the process she had used to help him.

 


End file.
